The prior art is documented with numerous examples of artificial implant assemblies, such as which are constructed in the attempt to facilitate ease of articulation as well as to reduce long term wear. Examples of such implants include the wear reducing acetabular component of Serbousek U.S. Pat. No. 5,916,269 and prosthetic component of Chan, U.S. Pat. No. 6,866,685, each of which incorporate interruptions in the inter-articulating joint faces. Also noted is the passive lubricating prosthetic joint of Heinz, US 2007/0179613, along with the prosthesis constructions in Taylor, US 2007/0270975 and the ball joint or cap implant for an artificial hip joint depicted in Grundei U.S. Pat. No. 7,771,485.
A further objective of such artificial implant assemblies is the attempt to remove or isolate debris resulting from abrading contact and associated wear between the articulating surfaces of the joint implant. An example of one such construction is depicted in the debris isolating prosthetic hip joint of Kwong, U.S. Pat. No. 5,702,483 and which, in relevant part, incorporates a capsule configured by first and second surface treatments and in turn defined by the acetabular and femoral components. Each of the surface treatments causes fibrous tissue to attach to the acetabular and femoral components such that any resulting debris particles resulting from wearing of the articulating surfaces is confined within the capsule.